In the Rain
by SilverWolf073
Summary: One shot short story. Naruto walks Sakura home in the rain, and feelings are brought fourth.


Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, I didn't attemt to base this story on any other story. Any resembalece is accedental.

Sakura was in her office finishing off the day's paper work, she was close to being finished. She picked her head up and looked out the window 'It's still raining, I hoped by the time I was done it would have stopped.' She let out a sigh as she went back to the last of the forms in front of her, or she tried to rather, but she was finding it hard to focus. She was having the same problem all week, and it was annoying her to no end. 'I haven't seen Naruto all week, at first I was happy, but now I miss seeing him. I miss him walking me home from the hospital after work.' a small smile ghosts her face. 'Baka, always insisting on walking me home every time I work at the hospital since he came back, what does he think I slept at the hospital before he came home.' Her smile starting to widen 'I hate to admit it but I kind of miss him walking me home, but I shouldn't be surprised.' Her smile immediately fades the she had seen him around Hinata a few times this week, it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. Could she really blame him though. Hinata had confessed that she loved him and risked her life to protect him. 'Why couldn't I tell him, tell him how I really felt? Why did I have to lie to him like that? It's not that I don't care for him, I just don't know how I feel about him anymore. I would have liked to find out... but..' tears began to fall fall 'it's too late now, he deserves her though. She's never treaded him like dirt, she's got bigger breasts and a smaller forehead, what guy wouldn't want her.' After a couple of minutes she was able to stop herself from crying any more, she dried her eyes. 'I don't think I'm going to be getting anymore work done tonight, I might as well go home.'

She begin shutting things down, taking the completed files to the nursing station and shutting the lights in her office. She went out the door and was greeted by the sound of rain. She closed her eyes and took in the sound of the rain hitting the ground around her, felling it wash over her. 'Damn it's late, at least I don't have work tomorrow so I can sleep in...' She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt someone tough her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a soaking wet Naruto standing there holding a umbrella over her. She wasn't sure how to react at first, her mind had so many questions 'Why is he here? If he has an umbrella why is he soaked' He gently shook her shoulder "Sakura are you alright?" She heard a softness in his voice that she wasn't expecting. She wanted to smile but when she looked at him smiling she remembered seeing him with Hinata. She forced a light smile "yeah I'm ok, but what are you doing here?" His smile grew "I thought that was obvious, I'm hear to walk you home." as he finished he began walking away. She stood there stunned, when she noticed the growing gap between them she picked up her pace so she was walking beside him. "It's late though, how long have you been waiting for?" she hadn't expected to see any one awake at this hour of night between her shift not ending till eleven and the hour she put into her paper work it had to be at least midnight. "I don't know" he said looking at the sky he shrugging his shoulders "maybe two hours or so" he said plainly. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, 'two hours I can't believe it why would he wait two hours for me.' the tears threated to start falling again. "Naruto why don't you come under the umbrella with me you don't need to stand out there getting soaked?" she tried to hide the pain in her voice. "Thanks but I'm already soaked" he flashed a quick smile at her and so they continued towards Sakura's house. 'Say Naruto how did you get soaked considering you had an umbrella?" she asked. Naruto laughed and began to rub the back of his head "Well I forgot it at home after Hinata and I agreed to meet up sometime next week I realized that I haven't seen you all week so I decide to go walk you home. That's when it started to rain, I realized I didn't have my umbrella with me so I ran home to go get it and then came back." as he finished his explanation as they arrived at Sakura's house. "Naruto thanks for this but won't Hinata be upset about this?" Naruto looks at her with a vacant expression on hs face "Why would Hinata be upset?" Sakura almost wanted to laugh at how clueless he could be but it hurt too much to laugh. "because I SAW YOU TWO, I KNOW YOUR DATING AND SHE WOULDN'T BE HAPPY KNOWING HER BOYFRIEND IS WALKING ANOTHER GIRL HOME IN THE RAIN! she was yelling, she didn't care who herd her or if Naruto saw her crying it didn't matter any more. She had constantly dismissed his feelings for her and now she lost her chance. She failed to notice the color drain from Naruto's face and the life leave his eyes. Naruto stepped closer to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her "Shh Sakura it's ok everything is gonna be ok," It was all he could think of he didn't know what to do or what upset her. "Listen Sakura me and Hinata are just friends, I'm still going to bring back Sauske just like I promised." Sakura's emotions were all over the place now, she could hardly believe all she had done to him and through it all she was still his first concern. She didn't deserver his love. "I don't deserve you" Sakrua said solemnly, Naruto began to say something. Sakrua cut him off before he got the chance "No I don't, I'm selfish as hell. I made you make that stupid fricking promise, because of it you've nearly killed yourself time and again to keep it. And anytime anythings wrong you think it's because of that, but that's not what wrong. I mean...' Sakrua pulled Naruto closer to her burying her face in his chest. ' You've always been there for me protecting me countless times, letting me cry on your shoulder and always trying to cheer me up when I'm sad. And never once have I thanked you, most of the time I've given the credit to someone else or worse hurt you for your troubles. But still you go out of your way and put yourself out just so I can be comfortable, like tonight. You deserver her Naruto, you don't have to hold off on my account." Naruto pulled back so he could look at her "Sakrua-chan, I told you me and Hinata are just friends, we were hanging out this week so we could get to know each other. After her confession I owed her that much at least. The more we hung out the more we realized we liked each other but as friends only. She realized that she didn't like me as much as she thought and I don't see her like that. There's only one girl I feel that way about" Naruto lightly took his hand and moved her chin so she was looking at him. "And I'm looking at her right now" he gave her a sweet smile. After hearing that her mid was made up she looked back at him "Naruto do you have any missions or major plans tomorrow?" she asked him. "No why?" he looked at her confused. "Good than I expect you to pick me up at six for dinner" she said starting to smile again. "You mean go out on a date" the blond was practically jumping with joy. Sakura smiled at him "yeah you more than anyone else deserve a chance." With that she lead up and kissed him on the cheek "you had better not be late" she whispered in his ear as she shot him a smile before running into her place leaving a red faced naruto staring vacantly into space as he began to stumble home.

Hope you enjoed this sorry for any gramatical errors


End file.
